Southern Hospitality
by Shalan the Magnificent
Summary: AU Loosely inspired by Clint Eastwood’s The Beguiled. A captain of the Union forces is stranded from his men… when a plantation daughter finds him and nurses him back to health he has to make a choice between his honor and her love. IchiRuki
1. Prologue: War Hawks

**Title:** Southern Hospitality

**Summary**: AU Loosely inspired by Clint Eastwood's The Beguiled. A captain of the Union forces is stranded from his men… when a plantation daughter finds him and nurses him back to health he has to make a choice between his honor and her love. IchiRuki

**Shalan's Say**: Uhm… nothing to say but I like this idea… blame my US history teacher and Clint Eastwood, they were conspiring in my head… darn you Ichigo… dunno about any Asian immigrants during this time but darn it! I'm the writer! Not you! XD I am an American citizen… I do not enjoy slavery… _**bottom line… you flame me because this story is about the Civil War and I will have your ass thrown off the site…**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach. Any terms used in this story are to be historically correct, not because I like them…

**Chapter:** Prologue: War Hawks

&

The fires flickered against canvas tents, the sounds of a fiddle was faint and echoing as a lone figure walked through the woods away from the campground. As it moved farther away the lights began to fade and only the long away sounds of the joyful camp could be heard. He pulled off his hat and rested it on a log before finding a foothold and resting his heel in the groove. A gloved hand pulled off the other finger by finger. By the time both gloves had been removed he had tucked them into his belt and pulled out a leather bag and a sheet of paper. He flattened the paper in his palm before pulling open the drawstring bag and carefully dispensing some the precious contents into the paper. He then finished rolling his cigarette and licked it to seal before pulling out a match, lighting it on his boot and taking in a breath of the toxic gases. The dim light shone in his eyes and for a moment the red end gave him a look of deception.

"Lieutenant…" His head turned as he expelled smoke from his mouth.

"Yes Corporal…" The boot in the groove turned and he stepped his heels together. The lantern before him threw shadows across his beard and mustache, showing the brilliant crimson among the bronze. His long rust hair was pulled back in a low curling ponytail that was short and well kept. He evenly stroked his beard and waited for a reply.

"We wondered where you had run off too…" The lieutenant nodded his head. He was formidable, standing at nearly 18 hands1 his broad shoulders and muscular frame made him something of a spectacle. He was much taller than the average man of the day, his chiseled features and hard tan made him a man of the frontier and as most knew… he was a man of battle. He had made his fame during the Mexican-American War in 1847. He was known as a war hero, a man who had stayed behind with his troops, protecting the wounded with his own life. As the stories go he held of nearly a hundred men single handedly. Himself will attempt to dissuade these comments but his protest go unnoticed by his comrades who simply want to brag that they were in league with a war hero.

"You know corporal… there's something we always talk about back home…" He turned his head towards the young man.

"What's that, sir?" The corporal tilted his head.

"Sins…" His lips pursed lightly and for a moment the corporal wondered where this was coming form. "You know my mother always used to tell me… that using a gun against a fellow man… would send you straight to hell… and I believed that… then, after than night in San Pedro, I wrote her a letter and told her that I had already been to hell and back and to trust me, if guns can send me to hell they sure can save me from it too…" The corporal laughed and rubbed his hand against his straw blonde hair.

"What'd she say to that?"

"Well I'll tell you, she never got the chance to write back… the fever took her and I never saw her again…" he smiled. "You want to see her?" He picked up the cowboy hat from the log and reached into it when a gunshot was heard.

"Later sir… rebs…" handguns were drawn and the fight began. The lieutenant hooked his boot into his stirrup and swung onto the sleek buckskin. The horse felt its master and obeyed his thoughts before he could turn the reigns.

&

The world spanned out before him yet he did not look up, his bedraggled head hung towards the ground, his shoulders slumped as he leaned against his horse's neck for support. Every time the huge buckskin would speed up the lieutenant would have to pull the reigns back with his good hand because if the horse took a hard bump to fast he would receive a sharp pain from somewhere near his thigh. His head spun as the horse slowed to feed. His eyes were fogged with the pain, his body numb to the world.

"Buck… still…" he heard the sound of rushing water and felt the horse shift again as he made to slide to the ground. He was dumbstruck by his own horse as the buckskin slowly and carefully lowered itself to the ground. He slid off once his fingers touched the ground and tumbled onto what felt like pebbles, his hand reached out and grasped water just before his eyes closed to the world.

"Them Yankees is war hawks Miz…" The black haired young woman smiled softly as the black woman behind her combed her hair.

"I suppose they are…" she nodded as her maid braided her hair slowly and carefully. "You know you don't have to do that…"

"I know Miz, but I enjoy your hair…" She smiled in return.

"I am still curious as to why you are still here…"

"Because… you have always treated me well… so I remain here because you couldn't live without me…" She laughed and her pale companion smiled as the black woman's laughter rang through the room.

&

So that was it for the first chapter… it was short I know but I hope you understand who is who… names will be named in the next chapter and you will soon understand who is who and what this story is about…

Shalan


	2. Waking

**Chapter**: Waking

**Shalan's Say**: The BUNNIES… No idea what that was… anyways… keep reading and you will soon understand the characters… and their positions in society.

&

Sunlight filtered through the green leaves as she walked alongside her friend. Her long hoopskirt was wide and fashionable with a white, flower printed dress on over it. Her long black hair was pulled back in a bun on the back of her head, wrapped with a braid of her own hair. Her fair skin was clear with a hint of spring blush but her sparkling sapphire eyes were whistling with happiness as they trotted along the dirt path.

"Rukia…" The shorter woman turned to look at the dark skinned woman next to her. The black haired beauty that had served her hand and foot since she was a baby had slowly, over the years, become her best friend and her most loyal supporter. She was dressed in a flattering orange and yellow spring gown. As she preferred not to wear hoop skirts her dress was hung to her ankles and tended to flower around her calves. The white apron she used to wear was now by the wayside and her long black hair was pulled up high on her head in a sleek ponytail.

"Yes Yoruichi…" Rukia Kuchiki. Heiress to the Kuchiki Plantation, one of the largest cotton plantations in the south and sister of its current owner, not to mention a beauty all her own. She was the envy of Southern women and had once been close friends with the North and still maintained contact with many of her Northern friends but in order to show support for her brother she had returned to the plantation to run it for him during his time in the war.

"Is that a man in the water or do my eyes deceive me?" Rukia turned her head then gasped, picking up her skirts and bustling over to the horse and master. "He's a Yank, Rukia…" A hand grabbed her elbow and swung her around.

"He's hurt!" She protested. "He might die Yoruichi!" Her blue eyes bored into the caramel eyes of the woman next to her.

"He WILL die if your brother finds him in the house…"

"Then I'll make sure my brother doesn't find him…" Her lips set, her eyes furrowed and her scowl curved.

"Alright then… but when he gets killed…"

"He's going to die if we leave him here!" She hiked her skirts again and made her way down the bank towards the horse. "Why hello…" she smiled softly and reached out towards the beautiful smoky buckskin. She allowed it to muzzle her hand then nibble her fingers. She petted its nose before gently tugging the reigns. It refused to budge.

"It's waiting for its master…" Yoruichi observed from behind her, her arms folded. "Here…" They lifted the man carefully and eased him onto the horse's back. "I'll lead, hold him into the saddle."

Yoruichi said something in a whisper to the horse and it slowly raised its rear end then pulled its front legs standing. Rukia watched as the magnificent beast began to walk its slow steady gait, she estimated in her mind that the man himself was nearly as tall as the horse itself, which was nearly as tall as her brother. She was slapped out of her daydream when the horse began to move faster and she gripped the man's pant leg to keep him from falling.

Several miles later they were nearing the big house when the sound of galloping hooves could be heard. "It's the Colonel!" Yoruichi hissed. "Get that jacket off…" Rukia stripped the Yankee jacket off his body and turned it inside out, folding it and hooking it under her skirt before the carriage met them. The two infantry men at the front of the stage stopped.

"You… Negro where is your master…" Yoruichi opened her mouth to reply but Rukia stepped out from behind the horse.

"She has no master sergeant… She is a very good friend of mine and she's here taking a walk with me on our property." Rukia smiled widely.

"No master?" The man made to continue but Rukia held up her hand.

"If you are planning upon insulting my friend then we will be on our way. Now her name is Yoruichi Shihoin… and if you cannot call her that then I shall begin to call you white man…" her voice was soft with Southern Belle twang but it was curt and dismissing.

"Fine… who's the man…"

"A friend of ours… was fooling around with a bunch of Yanks, got his clothes taken, killed a Yank for his clothes then passed out… we're taking him to the plantation to get him healed up and back in the war for us…" Her chin tilted and acid dripped off her tone. "Now if you'll excuse us…" Yoruichi snubbed him and led the horse off as Rukia grasped the man's leg again.

&

A red glow filtered in through the curtains on the window as she sat by his bedside. She and Yoruichi had spent much of the afternoon cleaning the horse and the man, not to mention the cleaning of his wounds and the bandaging. The new spring buds were alive with new life and the sounds of locusts could be heard from outside… summer was coming.

"I wonder what your name is…" she looked over to his saddlebags and stood up. Her black hair had been pulled back into a long braid down her back, the single strand of hair that hung in front of her face was often brushed behind her ear. Her long white nightgown was covered with a blue housecoat, her feet, though, were bare and she relished in the feel of the polished hardwood on her soles.

"I guess it's a new thing to go through people's bags now Rukia?" She whispered to herself then chuckled as she unbuckled the leather bags. She slid her hand in and pulled out the contents of the first bag. A second Colt revolver and several boxes of rounds. She set these down then pulled out another Yankee uniform which was neatly folded at the bottom of the bag. It was clean and bright blue with yellow lining. The cloak that hid below it was also royal blue with a bright yellow lining.

"Huh?" She reached into the bottom and pulled out a silver box. She opened it and gasped at its contents. The beautiful platinum ring was set with three separate diamonds. The sparkling stones too her breath away. She heard a groan from behind her and she clapped it shut, hiding it in a compartment in the drawer of the desk she was at. He fell silent again and she breathed a heavy sign of relief. She opened the other saddlebag and immediately a small leather bag and a box of cigarette papers fell into her hands and she set them down. "Yanks must not be very smar…" she stopped as she pulled out a heavy leather bound book with papers sticking out of it at random angles. It was thick, heavy and looked to be quite old. She opened it to the first page.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, 1840, Age 10…" Her eyes softened as she turned the pages. The first page was a note in neat cursive apparently from his mother and father. She turned to look at the sleeping man. He looked much older than 30 years… she had estimated him in his fifties… she hugged the journal to her body and backed out of the room.

&

By the time she heard the chirping birds outside the library window she was sound asleep. The night before she had fallen asleep reading about the strange man in her house. She had discovered more about him than anyone could have ever known. There were several parts of the book that made her virgin mind go blank, and several passages that made her stomach warm and her body thrum with unknown feelings, passages about his coming of age and of the adventures he had been able to experience as a young man. He was extremely articulate and his stories about his growing up and the vivid drawings that were scribbled onto the beautiful pages made her long for the frontier in a way she had never known.

Her dreams that night… were vivid, full of color and life, and when she woke up, she was gasping for air and her body was humming with excitement. She jumped up and looked around for her maids. "Damn…" she cursed and closed the heavy book, running down the hallway and into the room where he was sleeping. "Thank the lord…" she watched his sleeping form then tiptoed towards his saddle bags and placed the book inside before closing it.

"You have been a bad girl…" Rukia nearly screamed as she swung around to face the black woman in the doorway. Yoruichi smiled then guided the young woman out. "And you know it…"

"I wanted to know his name…"

"I know… so did you find it out?" Rukia's cheeks flushed scarlet then her Southern roots kicked up their heels and she decided to be stubborn.

"Yep…" she walked off towards her room.

"What… what's this? Rukia Kuchiki isn't going to tell me something?" Yoruichi mocked and followed.

"Nope… hey Yoru…" She motioned to her dress.

"Alright, I'll help you…" she rolled her eyes.

It took them nearly 15 minutes to get ready and by the time Rukia was walking down the stairs to breakfast Yoruichi was already there. The brunette sat down and nodded to her servants. Yoruichi chuckled into her napkin as the other servants sat at the table with them.

&

What was that feeling? It was soft and warm… He took in a deep breath and smelled the sweet scent of honeysuckle and blue bonnets mixed with a warm scent of homemade cooking. His eyes opened slowly to a bright sunlight and a soft warm quilt. He lifted a hand and looked at it, seeing the bandage there. He shifted his body and swung his legs out of the bed and stood up. He felt his leg buckle then leaned against the bedside table and made his way towards his saddlebags. "Southern home?" He reached up to run his fingers through his hair and pull off the bandage around his scalp. He opened his saddlebag, pulled out his journal and set it on the table before pulling out his shaving kit and looking around. He noticed a mirror and a bowl and pitcher with a towel.

"Damn…" He cursed as blood spilled from the small cut on his cheek. "Not again…" he squinted then licked his thumb and pressed it to his cheek. By the time he had finished though he had only cut himself once. "Now… who…" he turned as he heard the door open.

"AH MAH GAWD!" He heard a crash and a cool spray washed across his face. "Ai-Ai-aihm sorreh…" He blinked then shook his head.

"Whoa… need some help…" He made to kneel but instead found himself looking into a pair of brilliant sapphire irises.

"Are you the same…" she blinked.

"Shaved… and you are?" He blinked, then felt his leg nearly give.

"Here, please seit…" she helped him to the bed and let him sit down. "Mah name is Rukia Kuchiki…" he nearly smiled. When she said her name it came out Roo-kee-ah Koo-cheh-kee…

"The name's…" he stopped. What was he doing here? In a rebel home? Was he just asking for trouble? But she was just a short little woman… she couldn't possibly harm him… but then again…

"You gonna tell her your name? Or you gonna sit there like a dumbass…" Yoruichi butted in from the doorway.

"I'm sorry…" his eyebrows furrowed. "My name is Lieutenant Ichigo Kurosaki…" He bowed then sat back up. "Where am I and where is my brigade?"

"Your brigade? All we found was you… by the river…" Rukia looked slightly confused but he shook his head.

"We were… ambushed…" he looked out the window and said nothing more. The women exchanged glances then exited, leaving him to his thoughts. He pulled his journal and ink towards him and began to write, dating the journal.

_April 10, 1862_

_I am at the big house of a plantation deep in Texas. There are two women here, a fair skinned woman and her slave. I do not know what they are going to do with me nor do I know where my brigade is. I am not scared for my life yet, however I am deep in rebel territory and it is only a matter of time before I am found… I must return to the Northern border._

_If I remain here for too long… I will begin to fear for my life._


	3. Home

**Chapter:** Home

**Shalan's Say**: Alright… three chapters in one day I'm on a freakin roll! I'm working on the others too but. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW…

&

Her eyes opened slowly as she heard a laugh from somewhere below her. The sound of more laughter reached her ears and she shot up in bed.

"No, I'm not joking… I once heard a man tell me all about southern hospitality… but to be sharing a house with some of the prettiest women in all of Texas… I am honored… huh?" He turned his head towards the stairs as Yoruichi continued to laugh behind her hand. "Miss Kuchiki, my you have been sleeping a long time…" He grinned from the table. It had been two weeks since the good natured Northerner had arrived and he had been getting around with a crutch… but now it seemed he was moving around without it because he was standing up while all of her servants were sitting around the table. Yoruichi was even there, laughing her head off…

"You… are feeling better?" She felt an unfamiliar emotion that was verging on jealousy as she saw him surrounded by all of her servants and her best friend.

"Yes, much…" He smiled then winked at her before walking into the kitchen. She felt her roots bristle.

"So… how is your leg?" She asked as they walked, he with the help of a cane, down the tree covered lane.

"It twinges…" he rubbed his thigh lightly. He cast a glance her way, taking in the way her long black lashes brushed her cheekbones, and the way the light cast shadows across her porcelain features. "You really are the beauty of your generation…" he looked off to the side.

"Why thank you…" There was something about him that made her curious. He was gentlemanly, but uncouth, he was easy going but he always seemed to be brooding… she wondered what else he was hiding.

"So when did you read my journal?" He keep his gaze forward as she looked towards him.

"Me-me? I n-never read your journal… you have a journal?" She spluttered.

"You lie… boy you southerners are something else…" he laughed and looked off to the side.

"Lieutenant please watch your mouth around me… I am a lady…" she pouted her lips. "Yes I read it… you have quite the… record…" he watched her cheeks blush.

"What are you talking about?" He grinned, looking towards the end of the road, where the big house was. "These are some beautiful peppers by the way…"

"The hottest in Texas…" she kept her gaze from him but sent her eyes on a mission to see if he looked angry.

"I'm not mad at you… actually it's understandable…" he grinned and she shrugged. "So why do you southern women wear those ridiculous dresses?" He questioned. "I mean… aren't the hot?"

"Well what do Northern women wear? Nothing?" His eyebrows went up.

"Do I sense some venom in that statement… no but they don't wear hoop skirts as much…" he chuckled.

"Hmmph…" she stuck her nose into the air and he chuckled again, simply continuing his limp a few yards ahead of her.

&

She heard the porch door close and she looked out her window towards the pasture as a long figure walked towards the horses. The beautiful southern night was full of the scents of honeysuckle and paintbrush as the crickets sang their chorus. The sycamore and hickory trees were in full green and their shadows cast odd shapes on the ground through the bright moonlight.

"C'mon… hey boy…" she watched as he took his cowboy hat off and offered the inside of it to his horse. The stallion walked forward and nuzzled the inside and found something there before munching on it.

The buckskin was a brilliant cram color, its dark brown mane and tail matched its hooves and stripe, like an oversized seal point Siamese. She watched as its equally formidable master gently stroked the horses neck, whispering to it in a low tone. For a moment she fell into a fantasy that no respectable southern woman would let herself become victim to but she did. For a moment she was that horse and he was whispering sweet nothings into her ear while his hands… she shuddered then nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw him looking straight at her from the horse pen. She turned on her cold exterior and jerked the curtains closed.

&

It was on the fourth week that he learned about him. The doctor… oh boy. Ichigo had never met anyone quite like him… until he realized that he had grown up down the lane from the man… "His name is Buckskin…" The tall black haired doctor nodded his head.

"Leave it to you to name him something simple…" His short black hair was trimmed and neat, his piercing blue eyes were filled with cold emotions but a warm light… he was a man to hide his emotions… at least… that was the way he had always known him to be.

"Uryu, Ichigo!" They turned towards the speaker. A beautiful woman in a white hoop skirt with shocking red hair was making her way towards them.

"Your wife is calling you… I always knew you would marry her too…" Ichigo chuckled as the doctor walked over to the woman.

"What is it now Kazumi?" He placed his hands on his hips teasingly.

"One of the servants is giving birth… your assistance is needed…" She shrugged and he sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"You work on negroes?" Ichigo looked dumbstruck. "I'm surprised…"

"We can tell…" Kazumi smiled over her shoulder as they walked.

"It's just that… I had always heard that…"

"People in the south don't treat blacks right…" Kazumi finished his sentence. "Don't get us wrong, there are far too many people who abuse their slaves but we never have… and actually they aren't slaves on this plantation… they're paid to work…" Kazumi giggled. Ichigo shook his head curiously then followed.

He had now grown used to being surprised by the southerners that he as surrounded by, he had heard so many bad things about them… and they were fighting a war against them… but for some reason… they acted like normal people instead of the monsters they had been made out to be.

"You seem to think that everyone 'cept northerners are evil…" Kazumi threw off and Ichigo stopped dead in his tracks… for a moment he had nothing to say… but a thought began to form in his mind…

&

He pulled off his pants and set them neatly on the chair then unbuttoned his shirt and folded it, setting it on top of his pants. His hands trembled as he pulled on his long crisp uniform pants. He tugged the tunic on, tucking it under his pants before pulling on his blue shirt and buttoning the flap as he zipped his pants. He pulled his suspenders up over his shoulders and swung his blue and yellow summer jacket on, latching it closed at his shoulder. The holster belt that he strapped on clicked against his pocket lightly as he tied it in place around his thigh.

He tucked his journal into his saddlebag and buckled it closed before sighing heavily.

"C'mon boy…" he saddled the horse, buckling the saddle in place before patting the horse's neck.

"You can't leave…" He heard her voice from behind him.

"Why's that?" He replied as he strapped his saddlebags in place. His short orange hair bristled as she approached.

"You're not through healing yet…"

"Do you understand that I am a union soldier in a confederate territory. If they find me I'll be shot, you'll be hanged and your servants will be sold into slavery…" He turned to face her. Her petite form was folded slightly as her arms were crossed in anger.

"Do you understand that you haven't healed…" her curt reply came through the fog in his mind.

"Listen… I need to get back… my country needs me…" his chin tilted up and for a moment he saw the tears in her eyes.

"Fine… go back!" She shouted. "I DON'T CARE! YOU TRAITOR YANKEES YOU ALL WILL LOSE!" She pointed a finger angrily at him and he lept onto his horse. His jaw tilted up as he put his hat on his head.

"Well if that's the way you feel…" his eyes found the shadow in the corner of the barn, and for a moment he could almost see someone before they moved into the darkness. He narrowed his eyes.

"GET OUT! YANK GET OUT!" She slapped his horse's flank and he galloped away, turning his body around to look back at her as he rode he saw her drop to her knees, her hands pressed into her face then he turned and jumped the fence before spurring the horse as they took off down the tree lined lanes.

"So he's gone…" Yoruichi clucked her tongue.

"G-good! Good riddance!" Rukia spat angrily. "We just helped him out, kept him alive, and now he's riding away, not even looking back…"

"Rukia… you better read this…" Yoruichi handed her a sheet of paper that looked to be from his journal. The brunette took it and held it up to look at it.

"I have been at the plantation for nearly five months now… and I have fully healed… it is time for me to return to my home… or at least… find out what happened to my troops…" she paused to take in a deep breath. "The lady of the house seems to have taken a liking to me… too bad she really was a beauty… if only she wasn't so adamantly against me… perhaps… I would have stayed but I feel not safe in this house… as if at any time a confederate soldier will appear and kill me where I stand… So I leave… in great debt to her mistress…" she closed her eyes and pressed the letter to her forehead. "Thank you Rukia…" she choked.

&

To Be Continued…


	4. Return

**Chapter: **Return

**Shalan's Say: **Hey! I KNOW I'm updating late today! ARGH! But anyways don't complain I AM updating aren't I?

&

Rain splattered hard against his neck and shoulders sending cold chills down his spine as he rode through the night. His body ached and he felt himself growing weary, but he kept going in the hope he would reach the Oklahoma territory border by dawn. The buckskin beneath him was breathing heavily and he knew he was pushing it but his mind made more sense, telling him that if they didn't get out soon they would die.

Scattered gunfire could be heard in the distance and again Ichigo felt the vicious slap of his sheath on his thigh. He winced and moved his feet away from the horse's girth, hoping to keep it relaxed.

_September 23, 1863_

_I have ridden for two days now and yet no sign of the confederates and their army. I have met little to no resistance if any at all. It is raining. _

He leaned his head against his horse's neck, feeling the pangs of hunger in his stomach… he certainly wasn't lacking in the water department he thought wryly.

"Hel-looo!" Ichigo jerked up and looked around. "Hello there!" He saw a lantern on the side of the road and guided the horse towards it.

&

"You boys sure ride hard… your horse is breathing pretty hard…" The man laughed as he walked into the cabin Ichigo was sitting in. The union man was now wrapped tightly in a number of handmade quilts and not much else as he sat in front of their fireplace.

"You're a union soldier aren't you?" The elderly woman smiled softly and Ichigo nodded his head, his teeth chattering too hard for him to talk. "Yep, I see you all marching past the house almost every day now…" She handed him a mug of warm buttermilk. "That oughta warm you up dearie."

"The name's John Kelly and this is my wife Anne." He motion to her and she curtsied. She was a warm, round woman with a wrinkled face and a warm smile. Her skirts were nothing like Rukia's spanning hoops but it suited her, the pretty old peasant look.

"Ichigo… Lieutenant Ichigo Kurosaki…" He downed the buttermilk and immediately felt a warmth spread to his toes.

"Ah, so been in many battles Ichigo, where is your platoon?" Ichigo looked down at the empty mug then jumped when a soft hand removed it from him. Instead he lost himself in the patterned quilt he was wrapped in. One of the swatches of cloth looked a lot like one of Rukia's dresses.

"I don't know. I have been gone from them for five months… we were ambushed by the rebels and I was separated from them…" He looked up when a plate of warm food met his senses. "Why are you helping me?"

"There are some people in the south who wish to free the slaves as well…" She smiled.

"Then why don't you leave? Travel up north?" His eyes were concerned.

"Leave? Ho-ho-ho…" her laugh tinkle against the log cabin.

"Leave our home Lieutenant… it would take too much out of us, for we are old and like you young people we are also capable of dying for a cause… if they decide to kill us…" he smiled and Ichigo watched them exchange a look.

&

"I'm worried about him…" Her voice echoed down the long hall to no one in particular.

"Worried 'bout who miz Rukia?" She looked over at the man who spoke.

"Thank you Tosen… but I am not at liberty to discuss it with you…" her tone was warm with a crisp undertone but he persisted. He was one of the most loyal servants they had… to her brother. It didn't matter what she did, he would report it and she would be sent to boarding school instead of being free.

"Is it that yankee man you've hidden here the past few months?" Tosen's voice sent chills down her spine. How did he know about that?

"Yankee? What are you talking about?" she tilted her chin up with pride and turned around to face him. Her long black hair was down around her shoulders and for a moment she looked like a ghost before her cheeks flushed as the image of his face surfaced in her mind.

"That lieutenant you were hiding in here… should I tell your brother?" Her skin bristled.

"If you tell him Tosen I'll have you whipped until the skin on your back peels off!" She threatened, her blue eyes filled with rage. "I swear it too… you tell him… and I'll do it myself…" her eyes were aflame with emotions that Tosen couldn't see.

"I may not be able to see Rukia… but I can hear perfectly well…" he bowed his head. "I apologize…guh…" he found himself against the wall as she shoved him.

"You tell my brother and my brother will be the only person on the planet to know where you've been buried…" She let go of him and walked through the door into the main hallway.

"She seems serious… doesn't she?" Yoruichi grinned from across the room and Tosen shuddered like a dog shaking off water and walked out of the room. "Unfriendly guy…"

&

"Okay Madison…" she slid her hand along the horse's neck gently. "We're going to go find someone…" the horse nickered softly and she smiled before leaping on top of the huge appaloosa. 15 and three hands, Rukia was nearly half the size of the horse she was riding on.

"So where do you think you're going?" She swung around on the horse to face the black woman standing in the corner of the barn.

"To find him Yoruichi…" she sighed.

"Yes, but he's nearly two day's ride from here… you'll never make it… he'll be over the border by now…" Yoruichi protested and Rukia jerked the reigns towards the gate.

"Yes, but I have to try… the confederate soldiers are on their way… I have to warn him before they find him… hyah!" She whipped the reigns and the horse took off, galloping towards the gate.

"RUKIA!" The dark skinned woman took off after her but to no avail. The smaller woman had leapt the gate and disappeared into the night air. "Oh, you foolish…" she kicked a stone and walked towards the big house.

&

"Colonel…" The tall black haired man turned his head with a thoughtful gaze as they rode, their horses swaying only slightly.

"Yes sergeant…" He pursed his lips in annoyance. "What is it?"

"Yanks sir, the men have spotted a blue uniform on the trail ahead…" the sergeant saluted and the black haired man pursed his lips again.

"Find him them… bring him to me… alive…" he waved his hand and the soldier took off. "Now what are you doing in my territory yank?" His long black hair was pulled back in a ponytail against his grey uniform and for a moment he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. Then he saw it, the beautiful chestnut forelegs, the white markings around the horse's left eye, the white and chestnut patch spread across its hindquarters… his sister's horse. The beautiful appaloosa lifted its white hind legs forward to gallop into another stride as its front hooves dug into the soft ground, delicate from the rain. Her blue and grey riding dress was smattered with mud and he had the idea that she had been riding for a purpose.

"Lieutenant… see that woman riding?" The lieutenant nodded his head. His bright red ponytail hung down his back beneath his grey hat, his uniform slightly muddy also. "Catch her and bring her to me…" He took off after the woman.

"C'mon… c'mon Madison… faster, faster…" she knew that if she wasn't on the main road the appaloosa couldn't run as fast as she normally did but she knew she could hope.

"HEY!" She turned her head then ducked lower. "HEY YOU THERE! Stop!" She spurred the horse, as mean as it was, and she felt Madison's muscles tense then charge.

"Make it, make it!" She egged the horse on and felt her tense again for the jump as the 6 foot fence spanned out before them. "Hit that rock… hit it Maddie!" The horse's hooves clicked against the rock as it braced itself and launched into the air, its hind legs barely brushing the fence. It slid to a stop then took off in the direction its master was guiding it.

"Damn…" The red haired lieutenant halted at the fence… his horse couldn't make the jump. "Wonder where she's off to…" he scratched his head then made his way back to the column. "Sorry colonel…"

"Hmm… let's head towards my plantation, there we can rest and recover… and I want to see something…" he trotted off and the lieutenant frowned.

"Stupid stuck up plantation owners…" he scoffed and followed as the column did.

&

"Thank you both for letting me stay here a couple of days…" he saddled his horse and slapped the saddlebags over its back.

"No problem, always happy to help our boys in blue…" Anne smiled and he took her hands.

"You all will get into trouble with the army because of me?" His eyebrows furrowed.

"No, the army doesn't come here often…" She smiled and he sighed.

"If you need any help I shall be on the other side of the border…" he then turned. The sound of hooves thrumming against the ground could be heard and for a moment his heart sunk he pulled out his gun, stepped out of the barn and aimed, only before he was struck dumb by the sight before him.

There in all of her blue, mud splattered glory, her sleek black hair windblown back from her face, her face pale and covered with what looked to be dirt… was Rukia Kuchiki herself. Minus the hoop skirt and the servants… she looked much better he observed.

"The-confederates-are-back…" she panted heavily.

"The confederates?" He blinked.

"They're heading…this way…" Ichigo helped her off the horse and she collapsed against him, resting her cheek against his warm cloak.

"This way? Why are there union troops past the border?" His eyes lit up.

"Ichigo… they know… you're here…" she panted. "My servant sent a… telegram to them in… another town…" she closed her eyes.

"Shit…" he bit the inside of his lip. "You're kidding…"

"Ichigo you have to run…" she pulled back from him and grasped her horse's reigns.

"No… I'll find the union troops and fight with them…" he made to leap on the horse then stopped. "If they find you here… they'll know you helped me…" she looked down at her mud splattered dress.

"My brother is the leader of the platoon… they won't hurt…" she stopped. Her brother recognized her horse… that was why he sent his lieutenant after her… she closed her eyes, thinking. Her brother would stop at nothing to keep their plantation… even risking her death. A pair of strong hand lifted her from the ground.

"You are coming with me…" he lifted her up and set her on his horse before jumping onto the saddle himself.

"Wha-what?" She looked at him over her shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her to get to the reigns.

"Alright I shall take care of your horse… shall I know her name?" Anne blinked.

"Ma-Madiso-on!" She shouted as they took off, the huge stallion liking the feel of the earth beneath him. "This is ridiculous!" She protested.

"You hesitated… I'm not going to watch you die because you tried to help me…" she opened her mouth to speak but he interrupted her. "We northerners have a sense of honor as well you know…"

"Well… I never…" she spluttered as they jumped a hedge. She jolted up and he caught her before she could fall.

"No worries… Buckskin's a safe horse… he wouldn't drop such precious cargo…" he crooned, his voice wry.

"You… are…" she couldn't find a word for him.

"Saving your life… I'll sneak you back after the fight… you'll be back home safe at your plantation in no time princess…" he chuckled.

"OOH!" She folded her arms across her chest as he chuckled under his breath. "You better take me back…"

"No worries… once we win… it'll be easy…" he cast a look off to the side.

"I don't know if I want you to win or not…" she looked down at the horse's mane.

"You do… because if we lose… you will die…" his dry tone echoed deep in her chest… death… not something she wanted to think about.

"Oh shut up…" she looked away.

&

Yeah… got that done… anyways read an' review por favore…

Shalan


	5. Rivals

**Chapter: **Rivals

**Shalan's Say: **Hello… okay the story is moving along quite well now… don't worry this will be a nice long story not like My Viet Nam… it'll be nice and long just keep reviewing and I'll try to keep posting.

&

Gunfire sounded and screams could be heard as he turned his horse on its hind legs. "HOLD! HOLD YOUR LINES! YOU ARE UNION SOLDIERS! FIGHTING FOR THE UNITED STATES OF AMERICA! STAND PROUD!" His voice echoed across the grounds as cannons sounded. "FIRE!" He swung his hand forward and immediately heard the cheer from his men as they sprinted towards the confederate line.

"Ichigo! THE WOUNDED!" He swung his horse around and half smiled at the short woman next to him. She looked up at him and he grinned again.

"My doctors will look after them… now get back behind the lines… damn…" he gripped his shoulder as a musket ball sent blood splattering across her face. Her eyes widened as he slumped slightly, panting against the pain of his wound.

"Ichigo… you have to get back behind the lines with me…" she sounded panicked and he shook his head.

"I will fight with my men… until the end…" his eyes met hers and she saw that stubborn streak flare in his irises.

"Fine…" she swung her skirts and stomped off towards the wounded.

"Now who's the grey dog that…" He stopped as the smoke cleared. A tall figure on a white palomino could be seen, a rifle in hand. Ichigo's body tensed. Their leader had finally shown himself. A wry grin twisted his usually devilish good looks as he drew his sword. This would be fun.

"FIRE ON HIM!" Ichigo braced himself for the charge then kicked his horse hard, charging the commander.

"COLONEL KUCHIKI!" Byakuya looked up as a blood red sunset met his eyes and a man backed by it charged him at full gallop, a shining saber drawn. "DRAW YOUR SWORD!" The confederate captain bared his teeth in spite. Now was the time to show the union dogs who was boss. He unsheathed his sword then gasped lightly as the lieutenant jumped from his horse and tackled him to the ground.

"Ichigo…" Rukia looked up from the man she was tending. Her skirts were soaked with blood, and as she wrung the red liquid from her dress she saw it. Ichigo's back riding towards her brother. Had he made the connection or was he just charging the enemy commander? Wait… her mind went numb. "ICHIGO! ICHIGO NO!" She took off at a dead sprint towards them. "BYAKUYA! STOOOOOP!" She stumbled and fell to the ground then struggled back to her feet and ran towards them. "NO PLEASE! NO STOOP!"

He had attacked because of her… this whole battle had begun because… because of her… she closed her eyes to the gunfire as bullets flew around her. Tears flew from her eyes as she ran… she was the cause of this mess… it was her fault men were dead… her brother had started this… because…

"NOOOOOOOO!" She screamed at the top of her lungs and dove between the two men. "STOP! STOP THIS!" She turned to her brother.

"Out of the way Rukia…" Byakuya's deep violet eyes were set, his saber drawn. Blood tricked down his jaw and lower lip from where he had hit the ground. The man across from him had blood dripping from his eyebrow where a saber tip had dug into the skin.

"STOP THIS! THIS IS STUPID!" She shouted at her brother… but her reply came not from him but from the man behind her.

"This is war…" Ichigo's eyes were steely and cold as he shoved her to the side.

&

_"…this is war…"_ his voice echoed in her head as she stared blankly into the mirror. She had been catatonic for three days now. Since her return to the plantation she had been hardly able to move. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion around her… like her life was simply whisking by her as she sat still.

"She's still unresponsive…" Uryu folded his hands over each other as he walked out of her room. "I'm afraid that losing Lieutenant Kurosaki…" he stopped as he received an acidic glare from the master of the house. "I am merely stating the facts Colonel…" he pursed his lips. "Now if you would like me to leave her alone and have someone less practiced then I suppose you may have it that way…" Uryu pursed his lips.

"Fine… just leave…" Byakuya waved his hand and stood up as the doctor closed the door. "Yankee…" he growled the name slowly and precariously off his tongue as he folded his hands behind his back. He snapped his spine ramrod straight and looked out over the cotton fields outside the house. The summer harvest would begin again soon… and he would again have to leave. He watched as the pink and crimson sun lowered her head for another night's rest as the moon lifted into the sky like a triumphant confederate, silver and strong in a brilliant navy blue night.

They had won. Only because once their leader had fallen the men, instead of running had instead come to his rescue and chased them off. The Union had only won the fight because his men had been too cowardly. He scowled and turned away from the outside and watched the lights flicker on the lanterns. Something that Yankee had said…

"This is war…" his voice shattered the barriers in the black haired man's brain. It wasn't like a Yankee to defend honor as he had… no… Yankees had no honor… and he had taught Rukia that. After all… a man with honor wouldn't take another man's property… no… his eyes flashed. From the moment he had set eyes on his sister charging through the woods on her horse he had known… this wasn't something that could be taken lightly.

"I will… I WILL find you YANKEE!" He slammed his fist into the desk.

&

He cracked his eye as he heard footsteps on a wooden hallway. "Shhh…" he heard a whisper. "No… quiet Franklin…" Another shush was heard and a low whine from a dog. "GOOD MORNING!" A voice screamed and he found a small orange haired girl flying towards him. "WAKEY WAKEY!" He caught her mid-air, laughing along with her as she screamed with delight. "Daddy!" She squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck as he sat up.

"Hey baby… how's my little girl?" He stroked her hair tenderly and she giggled, burying her face in his chest.

_December 25, 1863_

_I have now been home for 3 months. I have not yet been contacted by the government as to when I am to return to the frontline. I am now looking out the window to my house in Pennsylvania and our lands are covered in a blanket of white snow. I hope our horses will be alright. _

"DADDY! SANTA CLAUSE CAME!" She cheered and he sauntered out after her, pulling his suspenders over his shoulders as he did.

"By jove he did…" he chuckled as she danced circles around the brown paper packages he had brought back with him from Maine. "You wanna open them?" He grinned at her and she nodded furiously. "Have at it…" He swung his arms up as he walked over to the potbelly stove and added more coal to the fire. He pulled out a cast iron skillet and walked towards the door, pulling on his heavy leather coat. "Baby I'm going to the chicken coop… you want milk?" He asked and she chimed in from across the room. "Alright… I'll go…" he walked off into the snow.

"Miz Rukia you must prepare for Christmas… the master will be angry if you don't…" Rukia stared at her. "Please…!"

"Alright… where is Yoruichi?" She stood up and walked over, allowing herself to be undressed.

"She'll be here in a moment ma'am…" The door opened with a thud and a laugh could be heard.

"Rukia! How are you daaaahling?" Yoruichi giggled like mad as she shut the door.

"I was fine until you exposed me to the world…" Rukia's sour tone cut the cold winter air.

"Are you still worried about him?" Yoruichi asked as the main dressed her friend.

"He could be dead…" She jerked her hand away from the maid and began to chew on her nails.

"Damn it's cold out there! Might as well be hell…" Ichigo stomped his feet off as he set the milk bucket down before pulling the eggs out of his coat. "Sarabeth come get these eggs and wash them off please…" Ichigo handed them to the little girl as she ran over. "What'd you get?" He smiled as she gently set the eggs in the warm dish of water and began to wipe them off with a cloth.

"A new dress from santa… and I haven't unwrapped the others I thought I would wait for you…" she said under her breath. Her blue dress was getting small on her and her crisp white petticoat was over starched but he smiled anyways, she was a picturesque little girl. Her ruby red curls hung to her waist, tied at the back of her head with a pretty blue ribbon, her sapphire eyes and shiny porcelain skin gave her the look of one of those new fancy dolls, something he thought to be quite funny.

"Here let me do that… you go open your presents…" he set the skillet on the stove and walked towards her as she shredded through more paper.

"DADDY!" He heard her scream and immediately laughed as she hugged the small doll to her chest. "IT'S ONE OF THE NEW ONES!" He let out a booming laugh from somewhere in his stomach. It was good to be home. "LOTTIE HAS ONE! NOW I DO TOO!" She danced in a circle with the red haired doll. He smiled and sat down.

"So… who is that from?" He grinned and she tackled him.

"Thank you Daddy…" she pressed her face into his neck and he chuckled, hugging her back. In a few hours they had eaten, opened every present under the tree and were now preparing to go to the Christmas Service. Ichigo walked out of his room wearing his formal winter union uniform and knocked on his daughter's door.

"You need help in there?" He pushed open the handmade door and walked in. The little girl was standing in front of her bed which was covered in new dresses, fretting terribly. Her new ribbons were also spread across her dresser. "What's all this?" He chuckled.

"I don't know which one to wear…" she tapped her chin.

"I like this one…" He picked up the beautiful blue velvet dress with matching cloak. Its white ribbon lined bodice went with her white petticoats and white pinafore. She nodded her head and within a matter of minutes had dressed with her father's help. She stuffed her hands into her muff before trotting off after her father. He held the door open for her then picked her up and set her on top of their black stallion. The black was used for riding when Buckskin was tired or for formal occasions… which this was one of… He jumped onto the saddle behind his daughter and gripped the reigns in his white gloves before spurring the horse lightly and cantered off towards the gate.

"Yoruichi… my brother is sending me to Virginia…" she sat next to the black woman in their dining room.

"What?"

"I'm to board a train in a matter of days… when the New Year breaks he shall send me…" Rukia stared at her plate. "There I'll stay at our main plantation…"

"The one with your slaves on it…" Yoruichi scowled.

"Yes… it has more property… but I believe he is sending me there because of the war… it is closer to the North… I can escape into the northern cities if necessary…" She munched on her roll thoughtfully.

"Yes… and you wish for me to go with you… is that it?" Yoruichi predicted and the shorter woman's face lit up.

"Oh would you! Yoruichi…" she gripped her friend's hand. "Please…"

Whispers met them at the door of the church as he lifted his daughter off their horse and tied the reigns. He carried his head high and walked his daughter in, gently taking off her cloak before taking off his own. She handed him her bonnet as her long crimson curls tumbled down her back. He set it on top of his cowboy hat then guided her down the aisle. As they reached the end a hand reached out and he took it.

"It is good to see you well my child…" A cheer came from the back of the chapel as the pastor smiled warmly. Another whoop came and suddenly he swung around as the applause and cheers echoed through the room. Men cheered and woman clapped, kids called his name and his chest puffed out. He knew exactly why they were cheering. Finally… everything felt normal again.


	6. Spring Fever

**Chapter: **Spring Fever

**Shalan's Say: **Hmm… not much to say to you guys right now… my hair is wet my clothes are dry and I am happy YAY!

&

Light broke the window of her compartment as she stretched her arms into the air, yawning as wide as she could. Her thick red velvet dress was devoid of hoops but full with thick petticoats so as to keep her warm. She rubbed her face with her hands then looked over at her companion. "Pssst… are we there yet?" Yoruichi shrugged in her sleep then snuggled back down into the thick skirts.

"Ladies…" Rukia turned to the conductor and he bowed his head. "We have now passed into Virginia… your stop is in 5 minutes…" he backed out of the room and Rukia stretched luxuriously again.

"So… five minutes…" Yoruichi yawned. They had been sitting on a train since the first of the year… and were now finally arriving at the plantation… six days later.

"I could have made it there faster on a horse…" Rukia scuttled across the compartment and picked up her cloak and muff. "Jeez…"

&

"Daddy… are you going to be going back out to fight?" His daughter hopped alongside him and he smiled softly before stepping into the general store.

"I need two pounds of coffee, sugar and gun powder… oh… and some dried pork, and some flour… maple syrup and maybe… a little candy for Sarabeth…" he winked at the man behind the counter.

"Sarabeth you want candy?" The blonde man grinned devilishly.

"YES SIR!" She saluted. "Kisuke! Which should I get?" She giggled as Ichigo knelt next to her.

"I like stick candy…" he wrapped his hands around her waist as they looked.

"Yeah but it's my candy!" She grinned as he put on a miffed look.

"Yeah but I'm paying for it…" He pinched her sides lightly ad she squealed with laughter.

"How about some licorice?" She pointed.

"Eew, that turns my mouth black…" Ichigo pouted his lips and his daughter kissed his cheek. "Oh… alright… licorice Kisuke…" he picked her up under one arm. "Hey why don't you come out for some coffee on Friday… we could talk about things…" he looked off to the side and Kisuke nodded. The blonde's blue eyes twinkled before he handed the tall unioner his bag of necessities… and candy.

&

They were there one night. One night before it happened. "RUKIA! RUKIA GET UP!" Yoruichi burst into the room, coughing. Rukia shot up in bed as she heard gunshots, black smoke billowing into her room through the open door. "HURRY! TO THE STABLES!" Rukia grabbed her saddlebags and tossed them over her shoulder, pulling on her riding clothes as they sprinted towards the stable.

"YORUICHI!" She grabbed her hand as a heavy beam fell to the floor, the scorching wood sending ash and a spray of sparks their way. "THIS WAY!" She tugged her towards the window. The first floor window was a two-foot drop and as Rukia smashed the glass she threw herself out, followed closely by Yoruichi.

"THE HORSES!" Yoruichi dragged her off as they heard whooping and shouting from the other side of the big house.

Mounted and racing Rukia's only thought was where to go next. As they galloped through the snow covered terrain. "YORUICHI! TOWARDS THE PENNSYVANIA BORDER!" They turned down a dirt road and slowed to an extended canter, slowing the horse's gallop to keep the from collapsing.

"Where do we go once we're there?" Yoruichi pursed her lips as they ran.

"Find somewhere to stay… but for now… RUN!" She shouted as they heard the approaching hoard.

&

It was nearly a seven day's ride before they found civilization amongst the snow. They had out run the Union soldiers only the day before when they had given up. Now, as they approached the town Yoruichi felt her muscles begin to grow weak.

"Yoruichi…" she heard a voice from beside her. "We're in his home town…" The black woman felt her back straighten as she noticed the people in the streets. Women were whispering behind their hands.

"Keep going Rukia… we're not welcome here…" Yoruichi looked down from the women as they walked through the town. The beautiful snow spanned out in front of them as they continued walking, their horse's heads lowered and swaying back and forth as they moved.

"We have to stop somewhere…" The black haired woman rasped from next to her. Her stomach was turning knots over itself. They had to stop somewhere.

&

"THANK YOU UNCLE KISUKE!" She giggled and grasped the bag of candy from his hands.

"I knew you'd like it…" he winked at Ichigo who rolled his eyes. "Now go get your doll your daddy bought you and bring her here…" She turned, her crimson curls whirling in the air as she disappeared.

"She's vibrant isn't she?" Ichigo chuckled and leaned back in his chair. Kisuke Urahara laughed. The attractive blonde owned the general store in town and had been good friends with the lieutenant for longer than either could remember.

"DADDY!" Ichigo sat up. "DADDY THERE'S SOME WOMEN OUTSIDE! THEY'RE HURT!" Ichigo and Kisuke stood, and the carrot-top not even bothering for his jacket made his way out the door.

"No… you're kidding me…" his eyes opened wide before he took off at a sprint for the road as the horses passed.

"What's your dad doing?" Kisuke asked the little girl and she shrugged. "Sarabeth… your father is nu-uts…" he twisted his finger in a circle next to his temple.

"Yessir…" she nodded as they saw him catch up to the horses.

"Rukia…" he tugged the horses to a stop.

"Lieutenant?" She whispered. "Oh… lieutenant…" she wrapped her singed arms around his neck and he pulled her off the saddle into his arms.

"I'm fine to ride in… do you happen to have a room?" Yoruichi asked softly. "I know it's imposing but we can't go much further…"

"No, it's no problem at all…" he felt the arms around his neck tighten and he hiked her higher in his arms as he led the horses towards the stable.

"So what are the two of you doing so far away from your plantation?" Kisuke questioned when the two had color back in their faces. He and Ichigo had been diligently heating water for them to clean up in and it had finally paid off… by the time the two girls had finished cleaning up they had been quizzed so hard by Sarabeth that neither could even think.

"Our plantation was burned by union soldiers…" Rukia mumbled as she downed the rest of her broth.

"Boy you two better be thankful we found you instead of someone else…" Kisuke shuddered and Ichigo hit his arm lightly.

"He has a point… though I don't like it…" Ichigo made a face at the older blonde who shrugged. "You all would have been in quite some trouble had you been found by union troops…" he folded his arms across his chest.

"Where can we stay? We can't impose on you…" Rukia looked down and Kisuke grinned.

"Well we'll have to separate you for the time being… after all you're too recognizable to be living together… Miss Yoruichi may stay at my place and Miss Rukia can stay here…" Kisuke proclaimed. "In the meantime Ichigo here'll take care of your horses…"

"Gee, thanks for asking…" Ichigo's eyebrows went up mockingly.

"No problem." Kisuke chuckled. "Just relax and you'll be back home in the south in no time…"

"Great…" Rukia stared at her soup mournfully.

&

Slowly the ice and snow melted and spring came, spreading her glory across the Pennsylvania hills. And will spring came children and with children came love… love… a wondrous thing that…

"Ichigo?" He looked up from the milking as she stepped into the barn. "Oh there you are…" her eyes lit up and he chuckled. "What, what's so funny?"

"You have spring fever…" he simply said an went back to what he was doing. She had only turned 19 recently so in her age of curiosity she had taken a liking to the older man before her and he had noticed it… apparently.

"Sp-spring fever?" She spluttered… I do not… do I? She furrowed her brows as she tousled with this conundrum. Could she possibly be…

"Will you take this milk inside to Sarabeth… she'll know what to do with it…" he handed her the bucket and she begrudgingly walked off. As she sat on the ground in the room where she had been staying she tossed this thought around in her head. Was she, of all people, falling for him, of all people? She shook her head. That couldn't be it…

"Rukia?" She looked up as he stepped into the room. Her heart stopped for a moment… spring fever jumped up her throat and flushed her cheeks as he shut the door. "I'm sorry for teasing you… please forgive me…" He smiled softly.

"It's no problem…" she looked down at the ground then back up as he took another step towards her. "How old are you?" She lifted her eyebrows and he blinked.

"Thirty-two… why?" He tilted his head.

"You've had a wife?"

"I have a daughter…" he motioned towards the door and she bowed her head. "She died a year after Sarabeth was born from the fever like my mother…" he answered her question before she began.

"Did you love her?" He seemed to roll this answer on his tongue for a moment.

"Y-es…" he said carefully and she nodded her head. He smelled like the fresh hay that he had just laid and like sweat mixed with soap. It was a comforting smell, a smell that she only smelled from him.

"I see…" her eyes fell to the floor then she blinked as one of his hands lifted her head and for a moment she sincerely believed he was going to kiss her. She closed her eyes, longing for the touch of his lips only to receive the brush of his thumb.

"You… are too young to understand what spring fever does to men… but I would suggest you, as an eligible young woman, to keep your petticoats intact because you will never know… when he will find you…" he smiled and her eyelids fluttered open.

"Who?" she tilted her head curiously.

"The man who you will fall in love with…" he turned and exited the room, shutting the door gently.

"Funny… because I think I've already found him…" she sunk to the floor of the sweet wood cabin, her flushed face shining.


End file.
